How Stupid Could I Be?
by slytherin-punk-rocker311
Summary: Narcissa faces her greatest challenge...her own blood against her. (rated for adult implications)
1. Makeup To Cover A Bruise

A Rose By Any Other Name  
  
Chapter One: Blood and Chocolate  
  
Narcissa stared into her coffee cup with such fervor that passerby who didn't know her would assume she was but a coffee-shop philosopher studying its psycho-therapeutic value. She had never been an intellectual, simply a seductive beauty who wove many into the tangle of her devious charm. In fact, it was only matched by her husband-ah, so perhaps she could keep him from her mind no longer. She had wanted so badly to defeat her set perspective. She continued to study her drink, ignoring all activity outside the small world of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Finally, she paused long enough to turn to one side and dig in her purse, sitting as a squat leopard skin in the empty chair beside her. Her scarlet talons dug through enough makeup to pamper and make over every girl that she'd bullied at school, and her delicate fingers found a pen at the bottom, but she kept digging still farther. At last she rummaged around until their tips met her beloved red lipstick. The tigress is back in the game, boys! she thought contentedly to herself, suppressing a sly smile. She re-applied it again, and then immediately forgot and ruined it, staining the outer rim of the cup as she took a sip and placed it back on the wood of the tabletop to focus herself on the probable candidates for her coveted affection that came this way.  
  
A tall, lean young man was first to enter the store, and her newfound horizon. Handsome, probably about twenty-three--a little young, but cute, he'll do-oh, look at that smile, and those pretty blue eyes.it almost seemed out of character to even privately flatter someone such as this. Then he turned to look at her, and he too was instantaneously drawn to her. Of course he was, she remembered, and grinned. He mistakenly took it to be directed at himself and returned it as fast as humanly possible. Ooh, he walks like he practices in front of the mirror! she noted, and reeled him in close to her heart with a girlish Cruella chuckle, as if the world was truly her oyster since his presence graced it. "Something funny?" He asked confusedly, suddenly diverting his attention to his own appearance, searching fervently for tea stains on his blue t-shirt with some Muggle rock band on it that undoubtedly the entire world but her had heard of and owned compacts by. She tossed her hair silkily, the dirty blond curls tracing thin lines of stray strands over her bare shoulders, and tapped her trademark claw fingernails on the table innocently, fingering the neck of her halter top.  
  
He raised an eyebrow tediously and turned. No! She cursed under her breath, just loudly for the word to do its soothing justice to her personal disgust at her failure. But it was no good. He merely found his way calmly to the door, as if nothing had at all passed between them. She resumed herself to staring into her coffee.  
  
Wait-it couldn't be. But she recognized the halted gait of the next contestant, striding pointedly up the cobblestone and entering the shop on the obvious intent of heading straight for his dream breakfast of imported booze. Sevvie?  
  
Chapter Two: Memory Alley  
  
Narcissa took off her sunglasses, hoping against hope that maybe her concealer would cover the bruise on her eye. She looked him over-yep, same old Severus. His hair was longer, and it seemed to be about the same shade of raven. She wondered if his eyes were as deep as they used to be, sitting and listening to her whine like her best friend. He tossed his cloak over the back of his barstool and took a seat rather artfully. Now she remembered, how she'd never bonded with girls because they were so afraid of everything. Sevvie had always been her best friend-she laughed inside. He'd never minded when she shortened his name. Lucius had never let her call him Lucy to his face.  
  
Up at the bar, oblivious to this trip down memory lane, Severus was focused on his job. Dumbledore had seemed to finally give him a shot at the Defense position. He smiled as he thought about how he'd nearly knocked stupid Lockhart off balance a few years ago, how a mere glance from his eyes could send someone into convulsions. Perhaps this could be put to use, he remembered the headmaster saying, with the familiar twinkle in his eye. He had a new respect for the man, all of a sudden.  
  
Narcissa wondered how to approach him-"Hey, buddy!" just didn't cut it in this case. After all, she hadn't seen him for ten years. She started to put her sunglasses back on-she didn't want him to see her like this, after all that had happened-but she didn't know if he'd recognize her without seeing her trusting, Slytherin-green eyes. Finally she just decided to go for it. "Um.hello." She said just loud enough as not to call attention to herself. "Wha-" He said, turning around, snatched out of his happy place. "Wait.Cissa?" He said teasingly. She took the sunglasses off again. "Nice guess." "I'd have recognized that blonde ambition and perfect-size-6 figure anywhere." He said, then he paused. "What happened to you?" He added gently, moving his cup to her table and sitting down across from her, just like old times when they were alone. She sniffed convincingly and blinked, even though it hurt. "Nevermind." "He hit you." "No." "Yes, yes, he did. Lucius hit you." "Fine. Yes, he did." She stopped the conversation. She didn't like the unhappy reunion it was heading toward. "He hit me. So what? I'll bet it happens to the best of us." "You're right. But never to you." He said quickly, regretting the biting sting of his words. "I'm sorry." "For what? It's life." "What are you going to do now? You're running away from him. You're not scared of him, are you?" She shook her head. "I am. I'll admit it. That's why-" He stopped. "What?" "Nothing. It's not important." She searched his face but as usual found nothing.  
  
She sighed. This was getting ugly. "How have you been?" "No different, I suppose." She suppressed a smile. "Severus, what I am going to do, really? I don't have anywhere to go-I mean, I can't go home. He hates me. He hates everything about me." "I'll bet he's kicking himself right now." "You're wrong." "What about your son?" "He's safe.for now, at least." He looked down into his beer. "Well.I mean, I'm not used to it, but you could stay with me, for the time being. And you can come with me to work in a couple of weeks." She grinned. "You know you're my best friend, right?" His expression darkened. "Don't say that too soon." 


	2. Divine Discontent

Chapter Three: Divine Discontent  
  
.:::a few days later:::.  
  
Severus looked around the room, which up until now had been his office. He'd replaced his desk (slightly messy) with a decent bed, and left the lamp on the tile floor next to it. He'd moved the spare robes wardrobe from the staff room inside and sent a friend to the Malfoy mansion to retrieve Narcissa's choice clothing (Lucius was at the Ministry working and Draco was prowling Knockturn Alley with friends) to fill it. It wasn't much, sure, but he hoped for once his friend would forget the rich lifestyle she was used to.  
  
She entered behind him. "Well." "Well." He replied shortly, praying. "It's nice. It'll do fine." She smiled. He breathed at last. "Good.erm, you know if you need me.next door." She nodded. "Okay then." She walked over to the bed. "Oh, uh, guess I'll see you in the morning, then, Severus. This is very kind of you." As he walked out she turned off his lamp and sighed in the darkness. This was so simple, perfect.  
  
The next morning she rose early and put on a short purple velvet dress she'd worn to the Yule Ball in her fourth year (it used to be long) but could miraculously still fit into. She slid into her favorite red heels and slung her leopard-skin purse over her shoulder. Tacky, yes, but it made a statement at least. She figured on old instinct that most of the students would die to see such a vivid fox on Sevvie's shoulder.  
  
She strode into the common room and was surprised to find him seated before the fire, awake also. He heard her footsteps on the soft carpet and turned. She savored the look in his black eyes, burning at the edges with the pitching rhythm of the fire. He suggested they hurry to breakfast with wavering tongue.  
  
And what a statement she made! Mainly because it was odd to see Professor Snape with any woman. As she proceeded to the Great Hall, she read his mind and looked around for her son. There he was, enjoying himself with a box of Filibuster's on the table, surrounded by much uglier friends. She tried to hide behind Severus but very sadly she couldn't be missed. He looked up and nearly seemed happy. "Mum?" He said. "Mum!" Now he yelled loudly, and a Gryffindor with red hair commented something about Draco yelling for his mummy. She's get revenge on that one. She looked him over-must be a Weasley-she thought to herself, and Severus looked right at him. The redhead's face wore a new expression, and he whispered hurriedly to a dirty blond girl with coarse, crimped hair next to him.  
  
Perhaps this wouldn't be such bliss as she'd thought. 


	3. Macho Barbie

Severus watched Narcissa stare into her tea, and finally she looked up at him.  
  
"Is it weird or something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know.you and me."  
  
"I don't know.depends on how you mean that." He looked calm.  
  
"Well."  
  
"I don't think it makes complete nonsense of itself."  
  
She smiled warmly. "The Weasleys go here, don't they?"  
  
"Yeah. A bunch of 'em."  
  
She nodded. "And the girl? The dirty blond with frizz."  
  
"Ahh, Granger. She's a smart one.disturbingly geeky."  
  
Now she laughed-real progress there.  
  
"And what of your daughter?"  
  
Now he smiled. This always brought a smile to his face.  
  
"She's beautiful-all the boys think so, that's the problem-"  
  
"No, that's good. Healthy, even."  
  
"Well," He continued. "She's a prefect since last year, Slytherin, of course, but personally she's too good. I mean, she's really smart, all my co-workers love her, they're always bragging about what she's done now in the staff room. Real popular too, much more than me, and she's got a boyfriend now, I think. I believe he's a Gryffindor, but he's a good boy- treats her right."  
  
Narcissa nodded. "Sounds really perfect. It doesn't seem likely she'll get into a mess like me with money and get herself beat up."  
  
"Oh, no. She knows self-defense-I'm teaching her to duel."  
  
"Really." This sounded promising. "Could you teach me?"  
  
He looked surprised. "Um.yeah. OK."  
  
Narcissa leaned over and stared up into those familiar eyes.  
  
"I mean, you know Lucius, don't you?" 


	4. The Dueling Club

Narcissa entered the abandoned dungeon expecting to find her usual Severus waiting. Instead she noticed he'd changed out of his usual and was wearing a dark green t-shirt with the local punk rock superstars on the front and black cargo pants with matching Vans sneakers. She raised an eyebrow. "Um.Sev?" He didn't look up. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Fine. Sorry. I forgot." She walked over to him and he stood from where he was kneeling on the platform, twirling his wand absently in one hand. "You, um, going to fight like that?" He gestured to her skirt and heels. "Err, no. I guess not." She looked sheepish.  
  
He looked her over slowly, which made her a feel a little more uncomfortable than usual. "You might be able to wear some of Paige's clothes. You don't look like you ever eat." "That's true. I do what I have to." He blinked. "What do you mean you have to?"  
  
She dismissed his remark. "Where is she?" "She's watching her boyfriend play Quidditch.oh, nevermind." He looked to the door.  
  
A fair-skinned girl of height nearly equal to his strode lightly across the floor and over to the platform where Narcissa stood. Narcissa guessed she was a sixth or seventh year. Her hair was cut exactly like his, with the ends turned up a little for Barbie effect and the same raven color, just a little bit cleaner, it fell to her shoulders in the same way. Narcissa noticed she had beautifully piercing green eyes, Slytherin green to be exact. She knew Severus didn't have them and she didn't recall his former girlfriend having them, either. Paige had already changed out of her robes for the day and wore a black Adidas tank top that showed a little of a stomach she'd clearly worked for, with khaki pants, flared like the Muggle teenagers, and no shoes on her feet painted with silver. Narcissa decided this girl deserved a manicure, since she didn't have anything left to give her old friend.  
  
Paige's infamous green eyes flickered from her father to Narcissa with a strange fire. When she spoke at last her voice was low in volume but lighter in tone, unlike his. She, too, had the ability to captive everyone present without having to raise it.  
  
"So you must be Draco's mother."  
  
Narcissa remembered that it was very possible Paige and her son were good friends.  
  
"Do you still have the bruises?"  
  
Slightly frightened, Narcissa nodded gingerly and removed her sunglasses.  
  
"I'll let you borrow my coverup. For now.come with me. Daddy, we'll be back." Now Narcissa finally saw a little bit of innocence, traces of a little girl whose father loved her.  
  
Paige led Narcissa down the hall, reminding her to put her glasses back on, and into the familiar reaches of her common room. Upstairs, in the same dormitory Narcissa had shared in her sixth year, Paige's bed stood off to the left. All around it were pictures of rock bands she liked and her schoolbooks were scattered on the window seat. A Prefect's badge, seemingly new, glittered on her nightstand under a lamp and a pretty silver necklace that had a snake entwined on the center for a pendant.  
  
Paige opened her closet and Narcissa was surprised to see how much of it was Muggle. Paige had many pairs of khakis yet even more jeans and quite an assortment of t-shirts, halters, and tank tops. She was even more surprised to see not a single tube top or skirt. Under the hanging clothes was a few pairs of black boots (at least they were heeled) and seven or eight pairs of sneakers. Draco had shoes like these for his old skateboard. Tucked away in the corner was a Firebolt Diablo, the newest model of preferred broomstick. I'll buy that for him on his next birthday, Narcissa thought. As Paige searched through the assortment for something she kept from last year, Narcissa picked around her personal space. She looked at a photo on Paige's nightstand she hadn't noticed before. It was of her in the arms of a young man with light brown hair, laughing. Strewn across the desk under the frame were more pictures. She picked up one of Paige playing Muggle football in the rain, teasing a boy she'd seen before in the news. It was Potter, she believed, and she held her snarl.  
  
The next picture comforted her. It was of her own son and Paige, playing Quidditch for Slytherin. She remembered Draco vaguely mentioning this. It was the first game Severus's daughter had played with the Diablo, and it won them the Cup that year. Little lightning bolts lined the frame, and now she recalled Draco mentioning Paige's team nickname, for being the fastest Chaser in the history of the team.  
  
Paige startled her as she picked up a photo of Potter and Paige again, in a mock duel, with the nasty blond girl and the redhead Weasley from the cafeteria as onlookers. She handed Narcissa a pile of t-shirts and jeans, as she looked at the scene fondly. "I didn't know what kind of stuff you like to wear, but these should fit at least." She nearly smiled.  
  
When they went back into the hall-much to Narcissa's dismay; she longed to study Paige's bedroom life more extensively-the brunette from the first picture was standing there, leaning against the wall, waiting for her. He stood immediately as she looked at him. "Erm, Paige, did you want to come play rugby with me and Fred and George? Harry said he'll play." Paige nodded. Narcissa noticed he had an acute Scottish accent. "Yeah, sure, Oliver.umm, I'll be there in a second, okay?" The boy nodded and walked back down the hall with a shy smile. Narcissa was a little sad she hadn't been introduced.  
  
They returned to the dungeon and Paige left without a word.  
  
"Is she always that quiet?"  
  
"No," Severus said, tying his shoes as she found her wand. "Actually, she's got a lot to talk about, usually.she's just not used to you being around."  
  
Narcissa smiled a little. "Good, cause I'd like to get to know her better."  
  
"She's sweet. Once she sees that you're a friend of mine, she'll let you in, I think."  
  
"Is she protective of you?"  
  
"Not more than I am of her, I suppose."  
  
This brought another detail to mind. "Is her boyfriend a Scot?"  
  
"Oh, did you meet Wood? Yes, he is. They've been close since third year."  
  
Narcissa thought this was cute, but she dared not ask about their future.  
  
"He's a Gryffindor keeper. If it suits her, better him than some of my House."  
  
He snarled as he said this, and Narcissa began to worry a little about Paige.  
  
"He seems like a nice boy."  
  
"Have they gone off to play rugby?"  
  
"Yes. Do they do that often?"  
  
"Better that than something like football. Football requires the hands." 


	5. The Devil's Dominatrix

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I know it seems like I quit this one forever, but I feel it remains unfinished. Get ready for a twist! Thanks to Ada Kensington for the inspiration.  
  
Chapter Six: The Devil's Dominatrix  
  
He pressed her up against the wall, refusing to hold back. She, after all, had asked for this. Years of pent-up sexual anxiety on her part had begged this of him. Narcissa willingly complied with a soft, girlish moan of wanting, stripping off the lavender robe from the shoulders as he held her there, his lips taut against hers, their breath swirling together as their heartbeats pumped it in and out of their lungs feverishly. He couldn't go fast enough, she thought.  
  
She grew tiresome of his ferocity and turned the tables on him, forcing him onto the bed behind them, the sheets still tousled from his bleary awakening this morning. It was twelve in the afternoon. Most of the school was at lunch. But as he lay sleeping she had offered him a taste, and he couldn't refuse his animal instinct to come back for more. She twisted the sheets about the back of her naked form and lay atop him, her shivering blue eyes begging him to let it go. To let them be together. And with that simple gesture of agreement, Severus readily complied.  
  
Hours later they woke, and she found herself in his arms, the heavily musky scent of his drowsy form filling the dungeon. She slowly remembered what had happened, but she didn't frown upon her actions. Rather, she physically smiled. She got up, as softly as possible so as not to wake him, and tied the sheet about her tiny body, gently putting her cold feet on the floor. She tidied her hair, which she had left in its elegant updo, and pulled out select strands so that they hung in her face. She snuck through the common room, still wearing his sheet, and went back into her quarters in his office. There she fiddled through her rack of gowns and chose a long black one with thin straps that tied about her neck. She slipped on her shoes and fixed a couple tiny chips in her toenail polish. She tossed the sheet carelessly on her makeshift bed and put on a bit of makeup before heading down to the Great Hall. Today she was going to explore the castle, whether anybody cared or not.  
  
"This looks interesting." She sat lazily on the edge of the bookshelf, her light form hardly enough to topple it over. She had found the Restricted Section and was enjoying the adult privilege of roaming it freely and without interruption. She skimmed a random page in a thick gray volume of dark curses, but found another book containing recipes for dark potions caught her eye. "'Most Potente Potions'...this must be for his NEWT students..." She read through some of the book with interest. "'Bewitch Your Lover'...'Turn Your Enemies To Stone'...'Be Rich and Famous For A Weekend'..." Narcissa had never possessed an interest in Potions back in her school days. She had always found them to be disgusting concoctions, rather. But look at her, becoming involved with a Potions master and reading volumes on the subject.  
  
Later that evening she went to the Great Hall for dinner and found him there. She took a seat next to him at the High Table. He looked pleased to see her, but it was suppressed, as were all his emotions.  
  
"Had a good catnap, Severus?" She mused, smiling bitterly at him.  
  
"I did. And you?" He glanced at her suggestively.  
  
"Quite good, can't complain. At all." She purred. She had him, she was sure of it.  
  
"I see." He looked at her for a lingering moment, but then went back to his lesson plan as if nothing significant had passed between them. Narcissa found herself disappointed by this. She simply had to know if he felt for her at all.  
  
"Severus, um—" She began, but suddenly a door closed in the Hall, one of the corner doors. The students barely noticed, but she did.  
  
She would recognize that wavy black hair anywhere. She could pick out those heavy-lidded, cruel violet eyes in any crowd. She watched as the stick-thin woman paced down the aisle, ignoring the children, and headed towards the High Table. Specifically toward Narcissa and Severus. Black fingernails upon white hands pulled upwards at a long black gown as she bounded up the stairs. A hint at a bosom poked out of the top of the corset, pulled tight against her flat chest and flatter belly. It was trimmed in purple lace and tied with purple string, both of which matched her searching eyes. The lower part of the dress was tulle black, a Gothic trend, and fell to the floor, disguising all but the pointed tips of her high-heeled black shoes.  
  
"Bellatrix." Narcissa stared daggers at her. She wanted to put her hand on Severus's, but she knew that would look childish and desperate, like she couldn't hold onto a man. But with her older sister around, who could? Bellatrix oozed sex, despite her ugly features.  
  
Severus looked up. "Hello, Trixy, seen the sun lately?" He remarked. Narcissa felt like screaming for joy. Bellatrix hated that nickname...and the vampire comments too? Her sister had always been a crude girl at school. She had a running list of boys she'd slept with, or at least teased. Gryffindors for gifts, Hufflepuffs for torture, Ravenclaws to pass her classes...and Slytherins for fun.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Severus." Bellatrix sneered. "But I can't say time has done you badly."  
  
"Save it for someone who cares, Bella." He snarled, looking back down at his work.  
  
"You care. I can see it bothering you." She promptly sat down on his other side.  
  
"Do you plan upon staying or something?" He glanced up at her. "I already have one guest sharing my office space; why burden me with another?"  
  
Narcissa's eyes caught onto such reproach. Was she a burden? She hadn't meant to be...after all, it was him who'd suggested her staying with him at the school.  
  
"Why shouldn't I stay? It seems to be Returning Graduate Hotel these days." She glared at Narcissa, who glared right back.  
  
"Shut it, sister dear." Narcissa bit off her words as she hissed them.  
  
"Or did you even graduate, Cissa?" Bellatrix tested her, muttering the nickname with an air of authority. "Did your little boyfriend help you out? Because I helped him out quite a bit that summer...he says I'm much better in bed than you are..."  
  
The teachers grew quiet, looking down the long table as both girls stood. Severus tried to go back to what he was doing, but failed.  
  
"Go back to the rat hole you crawled out of, Bella."  
  
"I'd sooner let Lucius kill you than see you live, sister." Bellatrix growled.  
  
Narcissa had nothing more snide to say, so she tramped out of the Hall, attempting to cover her head with the torn shards of her pride. Oddly enough, she didn't head for the dormitory to pack her things. Rather, she crept back into the library.  
  
"'Bewitching a lover is a common practice among those not fortunate enough to be born attractive or clever.'" She read to herself. "I've got all that..." Her clawed hands led down to the extensive list of ingredients. "'Bamboo shoot...snakeskin...gecko tail...'" She wrote them down hastily. She was going to beat Bellatrix at her own game.  
  
"'What else do I need...'" Bellatrix hovered over a cauldron in one of the abandoned dungeons in the depths of the castle. "'Bamboo shoots...snakeskin...gecko tail..." 


End file.
